Arthur
Arthur *'Number': 46144 *'Class': LMS Royal Scot *'Designers': Sir Henry Fowler *'Rebuilt': Sir William Stanier *'Configuration': 4-6-0 *'Withdrawn': Jan 1964 Arthur is an LMS Royal Scot. Bio in the Series Arthur was allocated to Euston in 1946-52 after the war. He and his old driver (who was now a soldier) came back to see his engine. But his driver lost patience with the railway and decided to head back to the military. He was assigned to the Duke of Wellington's regiment. Arthur missed him. Until 1953 when Arthur was reallocated to Crewe but in Late May, an incident happened. Arthur's old driver had been killed in the Korean war, leaving Arthur in an intense anger. As the days went past, he refused to work, steam properly, burn coal or even turn a wheel. He was so angry, that nobody came near him. Not even the shed master could make him work again. Arthur would glare furiously at the crews, h thought they were all lying as they have all made empty promises. The Duchess however taught him the right way and Arthur apologized and learned his lesson and was given back his job. He was then named "Arthur" by the Duchess in memory of his old driver. Arthur soon came back to Euston after a long time in replacement for the Duchess. he hauled expresses and was a fantastic story teller. He told stories of The Trouble with Australia, a Jubilee who was similar to William. He welcomed Robin when he first came to sheds and said his livery was nice. He granted Jimmy's wish by refusing to start, letting Jimmy along with Ivatt haul the Irish Mail express. Just for a short while. When they reached the first station, Terry was waiting with his Stopping train. Ivatt took Terry's train and Terry took the Irish Mail. Jimmy was very happy and Arthur told Terry everything. He took the shed master's daughter to a show called [[Top of the Pops. Richard was once furious at Den. The Diesel shunter thinks more "advanced" engines like him get given harder jobs. But Den soon finds out that Arthur has a lot more difficult duties then Den will ever have and Arthur decided to show what he ment by teaching Den a lesson. He helped Ivatt get back on Richard and roger for teasing him by proving the so called "Phantom of the Rails" was none other than just Babs who had been working the sleeper train for Arthur while he was resting. And helped him one time when he was feeling blue with wise words. He told the engines how he became Arthur into two parts: Part 1 and Part 2 He was to take a special Mail Train heading to Scotland but was stolen by John who was robbed but saved on the journey. Arthur welcomed Paddy and nearly forgot Jimmy along with the other engines, but soon apologized along with the other engines. Basis Arthur is based on the real life LMS Royal Scot 46144 "Honourable Artillery Company", who was originally 6144 Ostrich. The real engine was withdrawn in January 1964 and was not preserved. Two (Rebuilt) Royal Scots remain to this day. Liveries When he first entered in service, Arthur was painted in LMS Maroon but was then repainted into Wartime Black in 1942. Until late 1945 where he was repainted into Apple Green, like Sir Robert Turnbull, a LMS Patriot. Then in 1952 he was repainted in BR Brunswick Green. Appearances Trivia *Arthur's sad and shocked face was not to be revealed until Season 2. *Arthur's apple green model was a weathered Sir Robert Turnbull. *Arthur's face is based off that of Mighty, one half of Mighty Mac from the Thomas and Friends ''series. *The first of Arthur's brothers, no. 46100 ''Royal Scot, visited the United States in its Fowler guise in 1933, clocking up 10,000+ miles there before it went to the Chicago World's Fair. Upon returning to the United Kingdom, it bore a special pair of nameplates to commemorate the visit thereafter. *The two preserved brothers of Arthur's, Royal Scot and no. 46115 Scots Guardsman, are preserved today, both of which have operated under their own steam on the mainline and preserved railways. Jimmy&Paddy24.png Arthur's Basis.jpg|Arthur's Basis Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Euston Category:Cut-Up Engines Category:4-6-0 Category:Locomotives Category:British Railways